1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a unit detachably attachable (mountable) to the image forming apparatus, and also relates to an information displaying system related to a xe2x80x9cunit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a copier and a laser beam printer, for example, the image forming apparatus of an electrophotography system, an image is formed on a recording medium by a latent image formed by projecting light, which corresponds to an image information, on an electrophotographically photosensitive body, a developer (including a toner) is supplied to the latent image by using developing means for making a visualized image, and the image is transferred from the photosensitive body to the recording medium.
In such image forming apparatus, for the purpose of replacing such consumable items as the electrophotographically photosensitive body and a developer and making maintenance convenient, there is a process-cartridge system, in which the electrophotographically photosensitive body is assembled with developing means, charging (electrifying) means, cleaning means, and also a storage part of the developer and a container of a waste developer, which are processing means acting on the electrophotographically photosensitive body, as a process cartridge to make it detachably attachable to a main body of the image forming apparatus. According to the process cartridge system, maintenance of the apparatus can be carried out by a user himself or herself, and not by a service person to make considerable improvement of operability possible. Therefore, the process cartridge system is widely applied to the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Meanwhile, for instance, in a color image forming apparatus having developing means for a plurality of colors, in the case where the degree of consumption of the different developing means differs from each other and in the case where the degree, i.e., life, of consumption of the electrophotographic photosensitive body differs from that of the developing means, the developing means for respective colors or the electrophotographic photosensitive body is allowed individual replacement and maintenance by, for example, individually making a cartridge of a developing cartridge for respective colors, in which the developing means and a developer containing section are assembled as the cartridge, and a photosensitive body drum cartridge, in which the cleaning means and the container of the waste developer and the electrophotographically photosensitive body are assembled integrally to make the cartridge.
In the image forming apparatus of the cartridge detachably attachable system as described above, in the case where the developer is exhausted and the electrophotographic photosensitive body falls down, the user can obtain a good image output again by replacing the cartridge.
Conventionally, such cartridge has an expiration date, within which a high quality image can be obtained, after manufacture of the cartridge. This is because by temporal change since the day of manufacture of the cartridge, deterioration, which is exemplified by a decrease in image density, loss of evenness of a halftone image, and the occurrence of a fog, of the quality of the output image is caused by reasons such as a change of sensitivity of the electrophotographic photosensitive body, a change of the modulus of elasticity of a member made by using an elastic body, and the change of resistance of the developer.
When the cartridge is started to be used, the cartridge is taken out from a sealed packing member and a developer seal, which seals the developer within the storage part of the developer, is removed allowing outer ambient conditions to influence the cartridge, e.g., taking up of moisture by the developer. Therefore, the quality of the removed cartridge is lowered slightly faster than a packed cartridge. Thus, it is preferable that the expiration date before which a high quality image can be obtained after the cartridge has been started to be used, is set separately from the expiration date after manufacture of the cartridge, as described above.
The expiration date after manufacture and the expiration date after start of use of the cartridge are conventionally generally described on the outside of a package of the cartridge or the instructions for use. Reading the description, the user can know information about the expiration date of the cartridge including the expiration date after manufacture of the cartridge or the expiration date after start of use of the cartridge.
However, when the cartridge is taken out from the package and used by mounting on the main body of the image forming apparatus, the user loses information about the expiration date of the cartridge, such as the expiration date after manufacture of the cartridge or the expiration date after start of the use.
In the case where the cartridge is used after the expiration date after manufacture of the cartridge or the expiration date after the start of use, as described above, though it very slowly occurs, deterioration of the output quality occurs, exemplified by a decrease in image density. Therefore, it is preferable that the cartridge is used before the expiration date. However, when the cartridge is used for a long period, the cartridge may be occasionally used after the expiration date after manufacture of the cartridge or the expiration date after the start of use.
In such cases, conventionally, information about the expiration date of the cartridge including the expiration date after manufacture or the expiration date after the start of use of the cartridge becomes difficult, because the manufacture date and the starting date of use of the cartridge are unknown.
In addition, in the image forming apparatus of the cartridge detachably attachable system as described above, in the case where the developer is exhausted and the electrophotographic photosensitive body falls down, the user can obtain a good image output again by replacing the cartridge. However, cartridge replacement should be carried out by the user and therefore, detection of deterioration, which is exemplified by consumption of the developer and removal of the electrophotographic photosensitive body, of the cartridge is performed.
In methods for detection of the degree of deterioration of the cartridge, for example, there are methods of detecting the degree of deterioration of the electrophotographic photosensitive body (the photosensitive body drum) made in a cylindrical shape:
a method of counting the number of sheets printed,
a method of counting the rotation of the photosensitive body drum,
a method of measuring current running in the photosensitive body drum, and
a method of measuring the rotation time of the photosensitive body drum and the application time of an electrification bias to estimate the degree of deterioration of the photosensitive body drum by conversion system.
Further, there are methods of detecting the degree of consumption of the developer:
an image dot count method of counting image dots which make up an image on the electrophotographic photosensitive body and converting the image dot composition to the quantity of the developer used,
a torque detection method of detecting the torque of means for agitating the developer in the developer containing section, and
a static capacity detection method in which a flat antenna substrate comprising an electrode pattern having a pair of conductive portions, which is formed in parallel with a certain distance from each other, is arranged in a position which is the position of a internal side surface of the developer containing section, contacting with developer, and where an area of contact with the developer, according to a reduction of the quantity of the developer changes and the change of the static capacity detectable by the flat antenna substrate according to reduction of the quantity of the developer, is applied.
Conventionally, on the basis of detection of an output from respective detection means of systems as described above, a percentage of the degree of deterioration of the cartridge in comparison with its unused status or a residual percentage is displayed for the user.
However, in the above described conventional displaying method for the degree of cartridge deterioration, the user can know the percentage of the degree of deterioration of the cartridge in comparison with its unused status or the residual percentage; however, the user cannot know the date of start of the use of the cartridge used at present. Therefore, a problem remains that the duration of usability of the cartridge and the optimal time for replacing the cartridge with a spare cartridge are unknown.
Further, according to the above described image forming apparatus of the cartridge detachably attachable system, in the case where the developer is exhausted and the electrophotographic photosensitive body falls down, the user can obtain a good image output again by replacing the cartridge.
However, when use of the cartridge is started, taking out the cartridge from the package in which the cartridge has been sealed and removing the developer seal, which has sealed the developer inside the developer containing section, allow the cartridge to be subjected to the influence of the outer environment. Thus, in comparison with unused and packed status, if the cartridge is left standing for a long time, according to the environment in which the cartridge is left standing, the following problems may occur:
the developer on a developing sleeve projected from the developing apparatus takes up moisture or dries to cause a decrease in image density and uneven image density,
by leaving standing a cleaning blade in a pressurized contacting status to the photosensitive body drum, a transverse stripe (streak) image of a rotation cycle of the photosensitive body drum occurs, and
the transverse stripe image of a rotation cycle of an electrified roller is caused by deformation of the pressurized contacting part of the electrified roller.
In contrast, in resetting after leaving the cartridge standing, the image forming apparatus operates resetting actions such as idle rotation of the photosensitive body drum and the developing sleeve, developing the developer of a certain quantity, and rotating the electrified roller in a current passing status for a certain time.
However, conventionally, because the duration time of leaving the cartridge standing is unknown, even if necessary or not, resetting actions are carried out in every case, e.g. a power supply of the image forming apparatus being ON and opening and closing of a door which is a port for inserting the cartridge, in which the cartridge, which is installed in the main body of the image forming apparatus, might be left standing.
In addition, the magnitude of resetting actions should be enough to be effective for a certain duration of leaving the cartridge standing. Therefore, in the case where number of sheets, on which images are formed in a day is small and the power supply is turned on and off frequently, there is a problem that the proportion of resetting actions becomes higher than that of a real image forming action to be at the end of its life of the cartridge sooner than that expected by the user.
Further, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-105021, there is a method in which individual cartridges are distinguished by using information stored in a memory of the cartridge to simplify, for example, any action of the image forming apparatus.
In other words, conventionally, in the above described image forming apparatus of the cartridge detachably attachable system, in every installation of the cartridge in the main body of the image forming apparatus, there is a method in which by adjusting such variables as adjusting the developing bias inherent in an individual cartridge, correction is carried out to yield an optimal image density by executing a predetermined image adjusting process. For instance, in the case where for jam processing and the like the cartridge is removed once from the image forming apparatus and installed again, variables for image density adjusting are almost the same and thus, the image adjusting process is not necessary. If the process is executed, the time until image forming becomes possible is prolonged, for execution of such a process and thus, power consumption is wasted. Then, in the art disclosed in the above described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-105021, an identification number (ID) is stored in the memory of the cartridge as distinguishing information to distinguish individuals of the cartridge (cartridge distinguishing information) to decide whether the cartridge installed in the main body of the image forming apparatus is a newly installed one or not. If it is decided that the cartridge is once installed, the image adjusting process is omitted.
Further, a method has been proposed to store the manufacture date of the cartridge in the memory of the cartridge and then, display the expiration date of the cartridge by using the manufacture date information in the main body of the image forming apparatus side.
Furthermore, for instance, a method in which such data as the pixel count of the image formed and a used amount (for example, a printed sheet number) is counted in the main body of the image forming apparatus and is stored in the memory of the cartridge as the data showing the time amount of the cartridge use. Exemplified by this, methods having various functions to improve a user""s convenience by using the memory mounted on the cartridge have been proposed. For example, by holding information about the cartridge use amount by the cartridge itself, even in the case where a plurality of cartridges is used by replacement, display of the cartridge use amount, which reflects information about the cartridge use amount in the main body of the image forming apparatus side, can be continually performed.
However, in the above described image forming apparatus, it is possible to install the cartridge having a memory, in which the cartridge-distinguishing information has been stored, conventionally, and a serial number of the cartridge at the time of manufacture is stored in the memory to distinguish individual cartridges from the serial number only.
As described above, when individual cartridges are distinguished by using only the serial number of the cartridge at the time of manufacture, if the manufactured quantity of the cartridge increases, the memory area for the cartridge distinguishing information should be kept more in the memory.
Also as described above, in the case where the manufacture date of the cartridge is stored in the memory of the cartridge to decide the expiration date of the cartridge in the main body of the image forming apparatus side, in addition to the serial number of the cartridge at the time of manufacture, the manufacture date of the cartridge is stored. However, when the serial number of the cartridge at the time of manufacture and the manufacture date of the cartridge is stored in the memory as independent data respectively, the problem occurs that the amount of data to be stored in the memory increases to make effective use of a small memory capacity impossible.
Particularly, as described above, exemplified by storing information about the cartridge use amount in the memory of the cartridge, in the case where information for achieving various functions to improve the user""s convenience is written in the memory of the cartridge, it is required that the small memory capacity is effectively used.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of the above described problems and an object thereof is to provide an image forming apparatus by which the expiration date of the unit can be accurately calculated and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus by which the expiration date of the unit can be accurately indicated and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus, and an information display system related to xe2x80x9cthe unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of understandably indicating information about the expiration date of the unit and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus, and the information display system related to xe2x80x9cthe unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of accurate calculation of information about a situation of use of the unit and xe2x80x9cthe unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of understandably indicating information about the situation of use of the unit and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus, and the information display system related to xe2x80x9cthe unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of accurate calculation of information about a date of replacement of the unit and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of understandably indicating information about the date of replacement of the unit and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus, and the information display system related to xe2x80x9cthe unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of accurate calculation of information about an unused period of the unit and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of preventing reduction of the life of the unit and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of performing a suitable returning (resetting) action after the unit is left standing and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of effective use of the memory capacity mounted on the unit and a unit detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to a main body of said apparatus; and
output means for outputting information of an expiration date of the unit for use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least one component element of the image forming means; and
a memory,
wherein the memory stores a date, which is the reference of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least one component element of the image forming means; and
a memory,
wherein the memory stores a manufacturing date of the unit and a date of starting use of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least one component element of the image forming means;
a memory,
wherein the memory stores the expiration date of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of said apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a rate of use of the unit per unit day according to a date of starting use of the unit, the present date, and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to said main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a number of days per the unit rate of use of the unit according to a date of starting use of the unit, a present date, and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means is formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of said apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days remaining until the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use of the unit, a present date, and information of the used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of said apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days remaining until a warning date before the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use of the unit, a present date, and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a date predicted to reach the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use of the unit, a present date, and information of the used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a predetermined warning date before the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use of the unit, a present date, and information of the used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a plurality of values concerning the unit according to a date of starting use of the unit, a present date, and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a rate of use of the unit per unit day according to a date of starting use and a last date of use of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days per the unit rate of use of the unit according to a date of starting use and a last date of use of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days remaining until the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use and a last date of use of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days remaining until a warning date before the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use and a last date of use of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a date planned to reach the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use, a last date of use of the unit, and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a date planned to warn the user before the end of life of the unit according to a date of starting use and a last date of use of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a plurality of values concerning the unit according to a date of starting use and a last date of use of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a rate of use of the unit per unit day according to a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days per unit rate of use of the unit according to a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days remaining until the end of life of the unit according to a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating the number of days remaining until the warning date before the end of life of the unit according to a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a date planned to reach the end of life of the unit according to a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a date planned to warn the user before the end of life of the unit according to a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating a plurality of values concerning the unit according to a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit and information of a used amount of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least one component element of the image forming means; and
a memory,
wherein the memory stores a date of starting use and a last date of use of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least one component element of the image forming means; and
a memory,
wherein the memory stores a last date of use and the number of using days of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an information displaying system related to a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus, comprising:
a main assembly of said image forming apparatus;
a unit detachably mountable on the main assembly; and
a display,
wherein the display displays a rate of use of the unit per unit day.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an information displaying system related to a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus, comprising:
a main assembly of said image forming apparatus;
a unit detachably mountable on the main assembly; and
a display,
wherein the display displays a date planned to reach the end of life of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an information displaying system related to a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus, comprising:
a main assembly of the image forming apparatus;
a unit detachably mountable on the main assembly; and
a display,
wherein the display displays an uptime days of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an information displaying system related to a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus, comprising:
a main assembly of the image forming apparatus;
a unit detachably mountable on the main assembly; and
a display,
wherein the display displays a recommended date of preparation of the unit to be replaced to the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an information displaying system related to a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus, comprising:
a main assembly of the image forming apparatus;
a unit detachably mountable on the main assembly; and
a display,
wherein the display displays a message containing a plurality of values related to the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of said apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating an unused period of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
an image forming apparatus, comprising:
image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, at least one component element of the image forming means being formed in a unit and detachably attachable to the main body of the apparatus; and
calculating means for calculating an unused period of the image forming means mounted on the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least one component element of the image forming means; and
a memory,
wherein the memory stores a last date of use of the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least two component elements of the image forming means; and
a memory,
wherein the memory stores a last working date of respective at least two component elements mounted on the unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide
a unit detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus having image forming means for forming an image on a recording material, comprising:
at least one component element of the image forming means; and
a memory,
wherein the memory stores a manufacturing date and a serial number.